Não Vamos Falar de Sentimentos
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Sirena Black estava de saco cheio de ver sua melhor amiga, Jamie Potter, sofrer por causa daquele cabeça de fósforo do Liam Evans. Ela ia dar um jeito naquele pentelho. De uma vez por todas! Marotos Genderbender!
**N/A: O mundo de Hogwarts não me pertence!**

 **Essa one shot é genderbender, ou seja, todo mundo ta de sexo trocado! Marotos são meninas e Lily virou Liam. Que loucura! hahahaha Eu piro em genderbender e não posso perder a chance de ver Sirius aprontando! Espero que vocês gostem!**

* * *

-O que aconteceu? –Sirena Black exigiu invadindo o dormitório feminino que dividia com as melhores amigas desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Remy Lupin apontou para a cama em silêncio. Sirena viu Jamie Potter, sua melhor amiga, largada de bruços, com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro e papéis de chocolate ao seu redor.

-Evans? –Sirena praticamente rosnou.

-Quem mais? –Peeta Pettigrew falou num suspiro.

-O que ele fez dessa vez? –a morena exigiu saber.

Remy fez um gesto para ela ficar quieta, então sacou sua varinha e fez as cortinas da cama de Jamie se fecharem, então murmurou um feitiço para que a amiga não as ouvisse.

-O de sempre. –Remy deu de ombros –Ela o convidou para Hogsmeade e ele não aceitou.

-Qual o problema desse garoto? –Sirena esbravejou –Jamie é a segunda menina mais linda dessa escola...

-Obviamente depois de você. –Remy revirou os olhos.

-... E ele não quer ir para Hogsmeade com ela? –Sirena continuou ignorando a amiga –Ele é um idiota!

-Sirena, Liam tem sido bem mais gentil com Jamie ultimamente. –Remy indicou –Ninguem pode ser forçado a gostar de ninguem. Eu achei que as coisas estavam melhorando, agora que os dois são monitores-chefe juntos, mas talvez ele simplesmente não sinta nada por ela.

-Mas como isso é possível? –Sirena exigiu, sua lealdade inabalável –Jamie é muito mais do que aquele pentelho merece.

-A única coisa que nós podemos fazer é dar apoio para Jamie, porque...

-Ele deve ser gay! –Sirena declarou –Não há outra alternativa.

Remy bufou e olhou para o teto, pedindo forças.

-Ele não é gay, Sirena. –falou como se estivesse conversando com uma criança de cinco anos –Ele não está interessado e ponto. É triste, porque nós gostamos da Jamie e queremos que ela seja feliz, mas talvez...

-Não. –Sirena cortou a amiga de novo –Eu vou dar um jeito nessa situação.

Peeta e Remy trocaram olhares preocupados.

-O que você vai fazer? –Peeta perguntou preocupada.

-Jamie colocou aquele imbecil do Evans num pedestal por tempo demais. –ela falou séria –Está na hora de eu tira-lo de la.

-Como assim? –Remy exigiu saber.

-Se ele não é gay, e isso ainda está aberto a debates, ele é um cafajeste safado como todos os outros e eu vou provar uma dessas duas coisas para ela. –Sirena declarou decidida.

-Sirena, não! –Remy falou séria –Não se meta.

-Deixa que eu resolvo. –ela declarou mais uma vez, antes de sair batendo a porta.

Peeta lançou um olhar cheio de pânico a Remy.

-O que vamos fazer? –ela perguntou.

-Rezar. –Remy deu de ombros –Pra Sirena não ser expulsa da escola ou pro Liam não azara-la.

-O Liam é um cavalheiro. –Peeta indicou –Ele não faria isso.

-Infelizmente.

xXx

Sirena desceu as escadas para a sala comunal pisando duro. A hora que ela achasse Evans ele estava mais que ferrado.

-Sirena. Sirena? Calma la! –alguem segurou-a pelo braço

Sirena virou-se e deu de cara com Malcom McKinnon, o goleiro do time grifinório e um dos melhores amigos de Evans.

-Eu não tenho tempo para brincar com você, McKinnon. –ela declarou dando um tapa na mão dele –Eu tenho coisas a fazer.

Malcom não parecia assegurado.

-O que seriam essas coisas? Porque você está com cara de que vai matar alguem.

-Há grandes chances. –ela falou docente –Se você me dá licença...

-Por mais que eu odeie te negar alguma coisa... –Malcom falou segurando-a de novo –Eu adoro sua presença e ficaria imensamente chateado em te ver indo para Azkaban.

Sirena revirou os olhos.

-Você ama a presença dos meus peitos. –ela bufou.

-Também. –ele admitiu com um sorriso divertido –Mas eu gosto de um pouquinho mais que isso em você.

Sirena bufou de novo e revirou os olhos de novo só para aumentar o efeito.

-Escuta aqui, McKinnon... –ela falou apontando o dedo para o peito dele –Você pode achar que só porque você voltou altinho e saradinho das férias, nossa dinâmica mudou. Não mudou. –ela declarou quando ele abriu a boca –Nem mesmo essa sua barbicha que... –olhou o menino de cima a baixo –Enfim. Você continua me querendo de longe e ponto final.

Malcom poderia até ter retrucado, mas ele precisaria parar de rir antes. E tava difícil. Tipo, muito difícil. Quase impossível, para ser sincero. Ele tinha até largado Sirena, porque estava com as mãos na barriga, se dobrando de rir, tentando recuperar o folêgo e falhando miseravelmente.

Sirena esperou (e ela nem sabia dizer exatamente porque) ele se acalmar. O que demorou, porque as vezes parecia que ele estava para se controlar, daí lançava um olhar a ela e voltava a rir com força total.

-Ok, eu vou indo. –Sirena declarou virando-se para sair.

-Não, espera. –Malcom finalmente parou de rir -Saradinho? Altinho? E qual a história da barba?

-Isso não é uma barba, querido. É uma barbicha. –ela informou –Tem meninos de doze anos nessa escola que tem mais pelo na cara que você.

-Sim, mas você não quer pegar esses meninos. Você quer me pegar. –ele falou com certeza absoluta.

-Não tenha tanta certeza quanto os meninos de doze anos. –ela falou sem um pingo de vergonha –E as vezes eu esqueço porque quero te pegar. Esse é um daqueles momentos.

Malcom laçou Sirena pela cintura.

-Eu posso te lembrar agora mesmo. –ele abaixou sua voz de forma sugestiva.

Sirena empurrou-o.

-Eu adoraria, mas eu tenho o que fazer. Eu preciso achar o Evans.

-Liam? –Malcom perguntou confuso –Pra que?

-Pra dar uns pegas nele. –Sirena falou, ja se afastando, como se fosse óbvio.

-Pra que? –Malcom gritou em choque, mas ela ja tinha saído da sala.

xXx

Jamie era a melhor amiga de Sirena. Claro, Remy e Peeta também eram suas grandes amigas e não havia nada que ela não faria pelas duas, mas Jamie era diferente.

Jamie fora a pessoa que vira a garota assustada que se escondia atrás da arrogância e de maquiagem demais para uma menina de 11 anos. Foi Jamie quem mandou Sirena calar a boca sobre a Grande Família Black e ir para Sonserina e perguntou o que ela realmente queria.

Sirena nunca mais largou Jamie depois disso.

Jamie virou para Sirena a irmã que Regina (que realmente era sangue do sangue de Sirena) nunca seria. A pessoa que secou lágrimas, entrou em brigas junto, a pessoa com quem ela inventou planos malucos e com quem riu como nunca.

Jamie era a irmã do coração de Sirena e ela estava cansada de ver a amiga sofrendo por Liam Evans.

Sirena não tinha nada contra Evans, no geral. Ele era meio mala, santinho demais, mas não era um babaca ou arrogante. Ele chegava a ser engraçado quando se permitia, porque na maior parte do tempo ele vivia sob alguma estranha ilusão de que tinha que ser responsável 24 horas por dia.

No começo não entendia muito bem o que Jamie via no garoto: ele era o típico nerd magrelo, o cabelo dele parecia que estava pegando fogo e franzia o cenho demais. Podia admitir que os olhos dele eram lindos (nunca tinha visto a cor em mais ninguem além dele), mas fora isso? Nada que parecesse interessante. Para ser bem sincera Sirena achava que a cabeça dele era grande demais. Evans parecia um fósforo.

Ele melhorou bastante com o tempo, Sirena podia ceder isso. Hoje em dia ele era mais do que passável, Evans tinha ficado uma graça. Ainda não explicava o que Jamie via nele, porque o moleque tinha o sex appeal de uma lhama e Jamie ja pegara caras lindos.

Não, não fazia sentido para Sirena e ela estava cansada de ver Jamie sofrendo por aquele idiota.

Ela ia resolver isso agora.

Se Evans não queria Jamie só havia duas alternativas: ele era gay (e ela estava apostando nessa) ou ele era um babaca cafajeste como todos os homens eram e estava cozinhando Jamie de propósito para alimentar o próprio ego.

Qualquer que fosse a alternativa Sirena ia provar para Jamie que Liam era só mais um e não precisava sofrer por ele.

Ela ia seduzir Evans.

Em dois minutos, porque ela era foda assim.

xXx

-Lupin!

Remy olhou para o lado ao ouvir sua voz sendo chamada por Malcom. Ela e Peeta chegaram a conclusão que era melhor pararem o que quer que Sirena estivesse pretendendo fazer, antes que Jamie ficasse sabendo. Sirena tinha um bom coração e só queria ajudar, mas os métodos dela eram péssimos.

-O que foi, McKinnon?

-Por que a Sirena está indo seduzir o Liam? –o rapaz praticamente exigiu.

-Claro que ela vai. –Remy murmurou mais para si mesma, revirando os olhos. Adoraria dizer que estava chocada, mas estaria mentindo. -É uma história engraçada na verdade. –falou para Malcom.

-Eu não consigo ver onde. –ele respondeu de forma seca.

Remy arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Isso é ciúme? –ela quis saber.

-Claro que não. –Malcom respondeu na hora.

Claro que não.

-Você sabe onde ela foi? –Remy quis saber.

-Aparentemente seduzir o Liam. –Malcom resmungou cruzando os braços.

Remy bufou. Estava cercada de idiotas e crianças.

-Onde ele está? –ela refez a pergunta, dando a Malcom a oportunidade de ser útil.

Sirena obviamente levara o Mapa com ela e Remy preferiria evitar que o pobre Liam sofresse uma tentativa de sedução por parte de sua amiga.

-Ele ia organizar algumas coisas na sala de monitoria. –Malcom informou.

-Obrigada.

-Espera que eu vou com você. –Malcom exigiu.

-De forma alguma. –Remy falou sem parar, balançando sua varinha e fazendo Malcom cair no chão de pernas atadas.

Ela ja tinha que lidar com Sirena. Não dava para adicionar mais ninguém nessa zona.

xXx

-Peeta, onde estão Sirena e Remy?

Peeta olhou em volta de forma desesperada, torcendo para que algum milagre a salvasse dessa conversa. Jamie tinha se recuperado do fora de Liam (ela sempre se recuperava) e agora estava desconfiada com a ausência das duas outras marotas.

E Peeta tinha que lidar com isso sozinha!

A marota caçula podia mentir tão bem quanto as outras. Elas eram todas mestras em se fazerem de inocentes... Com os professores! Peeta não conseguia mentir para as amigas nem com sua vida dependendo disso e, no momento, provavelmente dependia.

-Peeta. –Jamie colocou as mãos na cintura, óculos praticamente caindo da ponta do seu nariz e testa franzida –Onde estão as duas?

E ela não aguentou.

-Nós tentamos para-la, eu juro! A gente nem queria contar, mas você estava morrendo na sua cama, se afogando em chocolate! A Remy disse para Sirena não se meter, mas ela não escuta ninguem! Ela saiu e a Remy saiu atrás, mas eu juro que não sei onde elas estão! –Peeta explodiu, falando tudo sem parar para respirar.

-Peeta, eu não entendi nada. –Jamie colocou a mão nos ombros da amiga –O que Sirena foi fazer?

-Nas palavras dela... –Peeta falou com cuidado –Dar um jeito no Evans.

Jamie arregalou os olhos.

-Que jeito? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Eu não tenho ideia. –Peeta suspirou –Remy foi tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo.

-Merlin amado! –Jamie bufou –Você vem comigo, nós vamos achar as duas agora.

-Ok...

xXx

Sirena seguiu o Mapa até a Torre de Astronomia, onde Liam estava fazendo sabe-se la o que. Se ele não estivesse sozinho ela diria que ele tinha ido se pegar com alguem. Mas esse não parecia ser o caso. E se fosse, ela não estava nem aí.

A vantagem de ele estar la era que se Remy decidisse procura-la levaria mais tempo para acha-la. Ninguem esperava que o perfeito Liam Evans estaria tão longe da sala comunal Grifinória tão perto da hora dos alunos se recolherem.

Remy procuraria provavelmente na sala de monitoria primeiro.

Sirena parou em frente a porta da Torre e passou a mão pelos cabelos, antes de desabotoar mais um botão de sua camisa da escola. Hora de dar um jeito nesse Evans.

Sirena entrou com passos decididos na sala, antes de fechar a porta e encostar-se contra ela. A marota era a atriz perfeita quando queria algo de alguem e dessa vez não era diferente. Quando Liam virou-se para ver quem entrara na sala, Sirena estava em sua melhor pose: casualmente encostada contra a porta, todos seus melhores ângulos expostos a apreciação.

Evans olhou de um lado para o outro, antes de finalmente olhar para ela.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Black? –ele perguntou com cuidado, confuso pela presença dela.

-Eu estava me sentindo um pouco... –ela pareceu pescar por uma palavra –Sozinha.

-E suas amigas? –Liam pareceu ainda mais confuso.

Gay, esse menino era gay com certeza.

-Não é o tipo de companhia que eu tinha em mente. –Sirena falou de forma sugestiva.

Entendimento espalhou-se pelo rosto de Liam.

-Claro. –ele revirou os olhos –Você está esperando alguem. Eu vou te deixar sozinha.

Merlin amado! Esse não podia ser o menino mais inteligente da escola! Ou ele estava se fazendo de idiota de propósito.

Liam tentou passar por ela, mas Sirena não saiu do caminho.

-Eu acho que ja encontrei a companhia certa. –ela falou olhando para ele.

-Você está bêbada? –Liam perguntou de repente –Ou você está esperando suas amigas posicionarem alguma coisa nojenta para jogarem em mim?

Sirena resistiu a vontade de bufar. Evans não estava contribuindo.

-Não tem nada disso. –ela afirmou, esticando a mão e tocando o peito dele com o indicador. Sirena era tão alta que era quase do mesmo tamanho que Liam –Eu não posso querer passar tempo com você?

-Não. –Liam falou como se fosse óbvio –Porque essa escola inteira sabe que você não me suporta. Além do mais, você costumava me chamar de Fósforo.

Sirena teve que se segurar para não rir. Esse apelido era ótimo.

-Isso era no quarto ano, Liam. –ela falou, dando um passo na direção dele –As coisas mudam.

-Não com você, Black. –ele falou sério, dando um passo para trás –Você guarda rancor.

-Não de meninos interessantes. –ela insistiu avançando mais um passo.

-Você nunca me achou interessante! –ele protestou.

-Claro que acho.

Ela finalmente encurralou-o contra a parede e colocou as mãos no peito dele.

-Chega de fugir, Liam. –ela murmurou baixo de forma sedutora –Você sabe que quer.

Ela inclinou-se na direção dele e Liam empurrou-a gentilmente pelos ombros.

-Você não está interessada em mim, Sirena. –ele falou gentilmente –No minímo porque Jamie sempre esteve e você nunca faria algo tão sórdido com a sua melhor amiga. Você nunca viria atrás de mim sabendo que ela está interessada. Então por que você não me conta a verdade?

Sirena afastou-se dele e bufou.

-Porque você é um problema, Evans. –ela falou por fim –Você tem razão, eu não te suporto. Não por você ser certinho, nascido trouxa, ruivo, ou sei la qual outra explicação você acha que pode existir. Eu não te suporto porque você tem o coração da minha irmã na sua mão e você adora joga-lo no chão e pisotea-lo!

-Você faz parecer que eu faço isso por diversão. –Liam falou ofendido.

-Bom, até onde eu sei você faz. –Sirena retrucou irritada –Você com certeza gosta de pensar em jeito criativos de dizer "não" para ela.

-Ela não para de me provocar! –Liam explodiu irritado –Deve ser ela que fica acordada a noite pensando em mais jeitos de me humilhar na frente de todo mundo.

-Te humilhar? –Sirena repetiu incrédula –Jamie te põe num pedestal. Ela é tão apaixonada por você que chega a ser patético.

Isso fez Liam parar.

-O que?

-Pelo amor de Merlin, Evans. –Sirena estava olhando para ele como se o ruivo fosse louco –O que é que você achava? Que Jamie corria atrás de você porque não tinha o que fazer?

Liam nem respondeu, mas também não precisava.

-Você achava. –Sirena estava passada –Você achava que Jamie corria atrás de você pra te zoar.

-Não. –Liam falou rapidamente –Bom, um pouco. E também orgulho ferido. Antes eu achava que era uma aposta.

Sirena quase gritou de frustração.

-Para o menino mais inteligente do nosso ano você é uma anta, Evans. –ela falou irritada –A Jamie é louca por você. Aliás, muito mais do que você merece.

-Ei! Eu nunca pedi para ela gostar de mim!

-E ela nunca pediu para se apaixonar por você! –Sirena estourou –E nós já tentamos convece-la mil vezes de que é uma furada e perda de tempo. Até ela sabe que é! Mas, por algum motivo que eu nunca vou entender, ela continua sendo louca por você.

Ela ia matar esse idiota! Depois de tudo que Jamie sofrera por causa dele, como ele ousava...

Sirena bufou e sentou-se no chão, antes que desse um murro em Liam.

-Black...

-Não fale comigo, ou eu vou te bater. –ela alertou.

Liam bufou e foi sentar-se logo ao lado dela.

-Você não tem noção do perigo né? –Sirena resmungou.

-Pelo jeito não. –Liam falou, olhando para os próprios tênis –Olha, Black... –ele suspirou –Eu sinto muito. Eu achei sim que a Potter estava me zoando. E todo esse tempo... Bom, talvez eu pudesse ter sido mais gentil, mas ela também poderia ter sido menos insistente.

-Essa é a Jamie. –Sirena suspirou também –Quando ela põe alguma coisa na cabeça, ela não vê mais nada. E você tem sido essa imagem fixa na mente dela por um tempo ja. Você precisa ver como os olhos dela brilham quando ela fala de você, Evans. É de dar enjoo.

Isso fez Liam rir.

-Eu achei que você ia dizer algo romântico. –ele falou.

-Você está bebâdo, Evans? –ela revirous os olhos –Eu acho isso tudo o cúmulo da idiotice e eu não acredito em metade dessas besteiras romanticas que eles enfiam na nossa goela.

-Uau, não seja tímida, Black. Conte-me tudo o que você sente. –Liam falou irônico.

-Olha, é a verdade, ok? Eu não sou obrigada a engolir essa besteira de amor e romance só porque todo mundo acredita.

-Mas você estava aqui tentando me convencer de que sua amiga gosta de mim!

-Bom, Jamie acredita e ela gosta de você. –Sirena falou como se fosse óbvio –Se Jamie acredita eu acredito por ela.

-Black, eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer algo do tipo, mas você é adorável. –Liam falou realmente chocado pela possibilidade.

Sirena bufou.

-Cala a boca, Evans.

-Eu to falando sério. –Liam insistiu -Sua amizade com a Potter é de dar inveja. Quer dizer... Você realmente a ama.

-Sim, eu amo. Jamie é mais minha irmã do que a Regina. Não tem nada que eu não faria por ela.

-Eu fico pensando que tipo de pessoa merece a devoção de alguem como Sirena Black. –Liam falou conteplativo.

-O tipo de pessoa que faz de tudo pelos amigos. Uma pessoa generosa, corajosa e incrivelmente boa. Jamie.

-Eu queria conhecer essa Jamie que você fala. –Liam falou, olhos fixos nas próprias mãos –A que faz tudo pelos amigos, a que é divertida e inteligente... Ela soa incrível.

-Bom, se você fosse menos fresco você ja teria conhecido essa Jamie faz tempo. –Sirena indicou.

Liam lançou um olhar para ela que deixava bem claro sua opinião sobre esse comentário.

-Só falando. –a morena colocou as mãos para cima.

-Você ja desistiu de me seduzir, Black? –Liam provocou de leve.

-Já. Você não faz meu tipo de qualquer jeito. –ela deu de ombros.

-Deve ser porque eu tenho padrões. –Liam revirou os olhos.

-É porque você é chato mesmo. –Sirena ofereceu docemente.

-Só pra você saber... –Liam falou levantando-se –Eu nunca teria ficado mesmo com você, Black.

-Uau, humilha mesmo, Evans. –Sirena bufou, mas aceitou a mão que estava sendo oferecida para ela.

Liam puxou-a para cima.

-Não é isso. Você é linda e sabe disso. –ele falou sincero –Mas você não é a única que faria tudo pelas amigas. Eu nunca ficaria com você, pelo mesmo motivo que você nunca ficaria comigo.

-Não saquei. –ela falou.

-Sua melhor amiga é afim de mim. Meu melhor amigo é afim de você. –Liam falou como se fosse óbvio.

Sirena estava olhando para ele como se ele fosse louco.

-McKinnon? –ela falou de forma seca –Esse amigo?

-Esse mesmo, Black. –Liam riu.

-Desculpa te desiludir, Evans, mas seu amigo só quer meu corpo.

-Você está redondamente enganada. –Liam informou.

-Não. –ela falou, dedo apontado para a cara dele, super séria.

-Não o que?

-Não me venha com esse papo de seu amigo gostar de mim. Não funciona assim.

-Eu acho que sei o que o Malcom gosta bem melhor que você. –Liam falou, mas havia um brilho divertido nos olhos dele.

-Olha, a Jamie pode acreditar nessa besteira de sentimentos e eu posso até ficar do lado dela se ela quer ter o mau gosto de gostar de você.

-Obrigado. –Liam resmungou.

-Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou cair na mesma cilada. –Sirena falou super séria –Portanto, Malcom não gosta de mim. E mesmo que gostasse, ele ta perdendo o tempo.

-Então você não gosta dele? –Liam perguntou.

-Eu gosto de partes dele.

Liam fez um som de nojo.

-Obrigado por essa, Black.

-Sempre um prazer, Evans.

Os dois ficaram se encarando em silêncio por um minuto até Sirena bufar.

-Certo... Talvez você não seja tão insuportável quanto eu sempre achei. –ela falou por fim.

-Uau... –Liam riu –Eu acho que você nunca me elogiou dessa forma.

-Não se acostume, água de salsicha. –ela arqueou a sobrancelha –Mas assim... Desculpa. De verdade. Eu não devia ter te atacado desse jeito.

-Tudo bem. –Liam deu de ombros –Eu tenho certeza que quase todos os meninos dessa escola dariam um braço para serem atacados por você dessa forma.

-E várias meninas também. –ela falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Você tem problemas, Black. Procure ajuda.

Sirena revirou os olhos.

-Mas sério agora. –Liam limpou a garganta –Eu sei que você não veio aqui com essa intenção, mas foi interessante falar com você. Eu prometo que vou pensar bem em tudo o que você me disse.

-É só o que eu peço. Eu falo com a Jamie também.

-Eu agradeço. –ele sorriu.

-Sabe... Quando você sorri e esses seus olhos verdes brilham, eu meio que vejo o que a Jamie vê em você. –Sirena provocou.

-Hilário, Black.

-Que tal um beijinho pra mostrar que estamos de bem? –ela balançou a sobrancelha de forma sugestiva.

-Muito engraçado, Black.

-Ah Evans, vem aqui!

Sirena abriu os braços de forma exagerada e Liam começou a rir. Então ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e começou a fingir que ia beija-lo. Liam estava rindo tanto que nem estava se dando ao trabalho de segura-la, mesmo porque sabia que ela não ia beija-lo de verdade.

-Black! –ele ainda estava rindo quando pegou-a pela cintura e inclinou-a, como num movimento de dança.

-Uau, Evans, você tem uns movimentos bons. –ela provocou.

Liam estava rindo e quase puxando-a para cima quando a porta da Torre se abriu e por ela entraram as Marotas e Malcom.

Num reflexo Liam largou Sirena que caiu no chão.

-Evans! –a marota gritou.

-Desculpa! –Liam corou fortemente e levantou Sirena –Você está bem?

-Eu só sou almofadada na frente, colega. –ela reclamou passando a mão nas costas.

-Desculpa mesmo.

-O que etá acontecendo aqui? –Malcom exigiu.

-Nada que seja da sua conta, mas o Evans tentou me seduzir. –Sirena informou.

-Eu o que? –Liam exigiu inconformado.

-Veio com um papinho estranho de como ruivos são fogosos...

-BLACK!

-Sirena. –Jamie revirou os olhos –Ta bom, né? Hora de deixarmos o Evans em paz.

-Mas agora nós somos melhores amigos! –Sirena protestou.

-Menos, Black. –Liam revirou os olhos –Agora nós nos suportamos, não é a mesma coisa.

-Você me adora e sabe disso. –ela falou despreocupada.

-Eu acho que nós caímos em alguma realidade alternativa. –Remy declarou.

-Eu tinha certeza de que nós iamos achar alguem morto. –Peeta admitiu.

-Bom, eu estou feliz de estar tudo sob controle. –Jamie declarou, porque tinham que sair dali enquanto estavam no lucro. Sirena e Liam estavam aparentemente se dando bem, mas ela não queria testar a sorte.

-Eu ainda tenho minhas dúvidas. –Malcom declarou, lançando um olhar para Sirena.

-Suas dúvidas são problema seu, querido. –Sirena falou revirando os olhos –Evans... Foi bizarramente interessante conversar com você.

-Eu vou encarar isso como um elogio. –Liam suspirou.

Jamie estava olhando de um para o outro de forma desconfiada.

-O que aconteceu exatamente? –ela quis saber, porque agora até ela estava ficando curiosa.

Quando dera de cara com Remy –e eventualmente Malcom –todos envoltos numa caçada por Sirena, estivera esperando pelo pior. Remy admitira o que Sirena estava planejando, mas Jamie não acreditara (nem por um segundo) que sua amiga realmente fosse ter coragem de fazer algo com Liam. Sirena nunca faria isso com Jamie.

O que a marota esperara era encontrar um Liam muito irritado e ter ainda menos chances com ele. Não esperava que os dois estivessem brincando um com o outro.

-Eu e a Black tivemos uma boa conversa. –Liam virou-se para Jamie –Eu prometo que não foi nada de grave. –e sorriu para ela.

Jamie tinha certeza de que estava morrendo. Seu coração ia falhar com certeza absoluta.

-Ok, vamos embora antes que Jamie desmaie. –Sirena falou –Evans, lembre-se do que você me prometeu.

-Eu não vou te dar uma cueca minha, Black. –ele falou com um sorriso angelical.

-Uau, você tem um senso de humor. –ela falou com falso choque –Amei.

-Tchau, Black. –Liam falou rindo.

-Meninas... Vamos. –Sirena saiu, puxando Jamie pelo braço, deixando Liam e Malcom para trás.

-Sério, o que aconteceu entre vocês dois? –Remy, que também estava se corroendo de curiosidade, quis saber.

-Eu e o Evans trocamos uma ideia de boa, ok? –Sirena informou –Eu fui super educada, ele foi menos chato que o normal...

-Sirena... –Havia um certo aviso no tom de Jamie.

-Juro para vocês! –ela insistiu.

-Eu acredito em você. –Jamie falou por fim –Eu não achei que você fosse mesmo dar em cima dele.

-Eu até tentei. –Sirena admitiu sem graça –Mas ele não topou.

-Bem feito. –Jamie estreitou os olhos –Quer se explicar?

-Eu nem sei se mereço mesmo a chance. –Sirena suspirou –Mas eu juro que fiz porque queria que você visse que ele é como todos os outros e não te merece.

-Sirena, eu sei que você tem boas intenções, mas suas ideias são ridículas. –Jamie bufou –Não faça mais isso, por favor.

-Eu prometo. –Sirena falou sincera –Mas até que o Evans não é tão terrível quanto eu imaginava. Ele até concordou em te dar uma chance. Mas calma! –ela falou rápido, porque parecia que Jamie ia ter um ataque –Você tem que pegar leve, ok? Nada mais de escândalos ou declarações públicas.

-Eu posso fazer isso. –Jamie falou, um sorriso maravilhado em seu rosto.

-Viu? Eu disse que ia resolver essa coisa toda. –Sirena falou orgulhosa.

Remy e Peeta rolaram os olhos. Quando elas achavam que Sirena não podia se achar mais...

* * *

 **N/A: COMENTEM!**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado!**

 **B-jão**


End file.
